


My Favourite Lie

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [35]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: “My favourite lie was when you told me you loved me.“
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485140
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	My Favourite Lie

Aelin had meant to be gone by the time Rowan got back. She wanted to have what she needed packed up and she would be gone by the time he got home, with just that note left on their bed. But she had been too slow, spent too much time crying and feeling sorry for herself and now Rowan was walking through the front door.

“Aelin, what are you doing?” He asked, his voice a little incredulous.

Aelin ignored him and threw more things into large tote bag she was using to leave.

“Aelin,” he said again and touched her arm.

His touch burned and she jerked away from him, she couldn’t bear for him to touch her.

“What’s wrong? What are you doing?” Rowan asked trying so desperately to get her to look at him.

Aelin took a deep breath, once, twice and wiped the tears from her cheeks. “You had a visitor this morning. She came by, knowing you usually have Tuesdays off. She was looking for a favour.”

Rowan’s face went pale.

“Lyria was wondering if you could watch Levi for a few hours so she could go to an appointment. I can’t remember what for, but when I saw that 4 year old boy with silver hair I knew exactly who he was. When were you going to tell me you had a son?”

The words hurt, the cut right down to Aelin’s heart. She and Rowan had been dating for almost a year, he had just asked her to move in. And yet he had left out that vital part of his life, a part of who he was. She had no idea how he had managed to keep it hidden for so long, but he had kept this secret from her and the betrayal stung, it broke her. Why would he keep something like this from her? Was it her? It must be her, he didn’t trust _her_.

“I can explain,” Rowan whispered.

But Aelin didn’t want to hear it. “This lie Rowan it’s really something, but you want to know what my favourite lie was? My favourite lie was when you told me you loved me.“

“I do love you, Aelin. I love you with all my heart,” Rowan said, his words coming out as a plea, his palms open to her.

“You don’t keep something like that from someone you love, Rowan,” Aelin said as she picked up her bag. “You don’t… Rowan. You have a son and you didn’t tell me.”

She didn’t say anything more as she walked out the door and slammed it behind her.


End file.
